What a simple massage can lead too
by midnite star watcher
Summary: Harry and Hermione...Alone in the common room...A massage...What else can i say? Please R&R!


**Hi, I have here another H/Hr story for your enjoyment.**

**Please R&R once you have read, I will be very grateful.**

**Thanks to nerdypurdy my beta-read.**

**Enjoy!**

**What a simple massage can lead to!**

The Gryffindor common room was empty apart from Ron, Harry, Hermione and a few 3rd year girls.

"Night…Harry…night…Herm." Ron managed to say between yawns.

"Night." They both chirped back, secretly glad that Ron had finally left them alone together.

Hermione watched as 5 3rd year girls known as "Ron's lover's fan club" followed, not so discretely behind him, giggling.

"Poor Ron." Harry said laughing slightly; he too had seen the girls leave.

"I bet he loves it really; all that attention." Hermione laughed back, still watching them, now heading up the stairs towards their dorms.

"Yeah, he probably does." Harry whispered, not sure if Hermione had heard and really not that bothered; as he was lost in the beauty that he saw looking at Hermione.

This was not the first time Harry had thought this…not even close…he thought this every time he saw her.

For the longest time ha has believed that she is the most beautiful person he has ever seen.

Yes! It's true…Harry is in love with Hermione.

He loves the way she smiles at him every time she saw him.

He loves how her now naturally brown, wavy hair swings softly whenever she moves.

He loves the way her hips swing so seductively without her even knowing, the way it always makes him, not to mention a few other boys, stare whenever she walks by.

He loves it how whenever she's feeling hurt or down, she always came to him for support, wise words, a hug and a kiss on the cheek, which he would always gladly do.

He loves her lips, how full and tempting they looked to him, that always make him want to taste them with his own.

But most of all…he loves her chocolate brown eyes that always show so many emotions through them, the way it seems to Harry that he can see right through to her soul.

He also loves the way she seems to glow every time she sits by the fire; the flames seeming to reflect her beauty even more.

_'If that was possible.' _Harry thought as he sat watching her, now sitting by the fire, reading through Harry's potions homework, a comfortable silence between them.

"It's good Harry. Well done." Hermione said, placing Harry's homework on the table next to her.

"Thanks, 'Mione," Harry smiled at her.

She smiled back, _'he called me 'Mione. I love it when he calls me that, I feel so…so…oh how to explain it...' _she thought_ 'much like your all his?' her conscience asked_. 'Yes that's it, I feel so much like I'm all his.' __

"Ahhhh." Hermione sighed.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked, wondering why she sighed.

"Oh, it's nothing," Hermione replied trying to convince Harry…but mostly trying to convince herself. "Really." She added at the look Harry gave her, his usual "Are-you-sure-you're-okay?" look, which just made her heart melt. 

"Okay, I believe you." Harry laughed at the look he received from Hermione, her infamous "Don't-argue-with-me!" look, which only succeed in making him love her even more.

A few moments of silence passed, then..."Ahhhhhhh!" Hermione once again sighed, but this time it was more of a painful sigh.

"Hermione, are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked now a little concerned with how she was acting. 

_'Ahhh, he's worried about me! I love him so much more!' _

"Ahhhhh" was Harry's answer and that's all he needed to convince him that something was up.

"Hermione, if you're not going to tell me…at least come over here and let me give you a massage. That usually makes you feel better, doesn't it?" he asked hoping she would say "yes" so that he could feel the smooth, silky skin on Hermione's neck, the softness of which always managed to drive him insane. 

"Okay, thanks Harry! You're the best, you know that, right?" Hermione was thankful for the distraction from her thoughts, plus she got an extra…Harry's fingers gently massaging her neck.

Hermione got up from her seat and sat with her back against the big red chair Harry was sitting in, with Harry's legs on either side of her and her head on his lap.  

As Harry's strong fingers came in contact with her bare shoulders, she felt the usual sparks that came every time he did this. Only…this time the sparks seemed to be much stronger and she felt them throughout her whole body…not just her shoulders and neck.

**I haven't finished yet. Don't worry I will be finishing soon!**

**~*~Emma~*~**


End file.
